Twilight 4 35 ans après
by Cullen's Bear
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule après le tome 4 de Twilight, après que les Cullen eurent vaincu les Volturi.
1. Rencontre inattendue & ses conséquences

**Twilight 4 - 35 ans après**

Cette histoire se déroule après le tome 4 de Twilight, après que les Cullen eurent vaincu les Volturi. Ils durent quitter la ville peu de temps après, pour éviter d'être démasqués. Leur départ précipité surprit ceux qui les connaissaient mais avec le temps, ils les oublièrent. Les Cullen voyagèrent fréquemment dans tout le pays jusqu'au jour où Renesmée, fatiguée de déménager tous les 5 ans, voulut voir l'endroit où elle était née.

**Prologue - Retour à Forks**

Bella Swan et la famille Cullen sont de retour à Forks après 35 ans d'absence. Les parents de Bella étant tous deux morts, celle-ci se console d'avoir son mari et sa fille unique à ses côtés. Mais tous ceux ayant fréquenté le lycée de Forks n'y sont pas tous partis. En effet, deux des anciens élèves du lycée, ayant côtoyé les Cullen, y travaillent et ont leurs propres enfants comme élèves. Angela Weber et Eric Yorkie sont respectivement rédactrice en chef et directeur artistique du journal du lycée. Comment vont-ils réagir en croisant leurs anciennes connaissances ?

**Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue et ses conséquences**

**POV Edward**

_« Que dire ? C'est comme si nous n'étions jamais partis. À croire que le temps s'était arrêté et qu'il a repris son cours à la seconde même où nous franchissons les portes du lycée »_ pensa Alice en sortant de sa voiture avec Bella, Jasper et moi.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient dans la leur et se garèrent à notre gauche.

Carlisle et Esmée nous avaient réinscrits au lycée, Alice, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et moi, pensant que tous ceux qui le fréquentaient nous avaient oubliés.

Seule Nessie était absente, préférant aller au lycée de La Push avec Jacob Black, son mari.

Tous, nous avions l'air d'ados normaux.

_« Allez, Bella, fais pas cette tête, c'est rien qu'un lycée ! »_ plaisanta Emmett en voyant que Bella s'était soudain figée.

_« C'est bon, j'arrive ! »_ fit-elle en grognant.

Alice et Jasper se firent bousculer involontairement par quelques élèves qui couraient mais Jasper ne réagit pas car il avait appris à maîtriser son instinct de chasseur grâce aux nombreuses tentatives d'Alice de sortir avec Emmett, Rosalie et lui quand il faisait gris et de se promener au milieu des humains.

Je suppose qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient surtout présents pour le calmer en cas de dérapage, quitte à l'assommer s'il le fallait.

Alice sourit à ces souvenirs, je le voyais dans sa tête.

Nous nous séparions.

Alice et Jasper étaient en 3ème année.

Emmett et Rosalie, eux, étaient en dernière année.

Quant à Bella et moi, nous étions en 2ème année.

_« Vous êtes Edward et Isabella Cullen ? »_ demanda notre professeur de chimie.

_« Oui, c'est exact, je suis Bella Cullen »_ lui répondit-elle.

_« D'accord, Bella._

_Vos places sont ici »_ dit-il en désignant une table vide au fond de la classe.

Le cours se déroula presque normalement, sauf que je pouvais entendre les pensées de tous les autres élèves et du prof.

_« Bella, aides-moi, s'il te plaît ! »_ murmurais-je de façon à n'être entendu que d'elle.

Elle activa son bouclier sur tout le monde et bloqua leurs pensées, ce qui me soulagea.

**POV Bella**

Je vis le regard qu'Alice et Edward s'échangèrent en sortant de sa voiture avec Jasper et moi.

Elle avait pensé à quelque chose que seul mon mari pouvait entendre.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient dans la leur et se garèrent à notre gauche.

Carlisle et Esmée nous avaient réinscrits au lycée, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie et moi, pensant que tous ceux qui le fréquentaient nous avaient oubliés.

Seule ma fille était absente, préférant aller au lycée de La Push avec Jacob Black, son mari.

Tous, nous avions l'air d'ados normaux.

_« Allez, Bella, fais pas cette tête, c'est rien qu'un lycée ! »_ plaisanta Emmett en voyant que je m'étais soudain figée, ayant senti une odeur qui se dissipa aussitôt.

_« C'est bon, j'arrive ! »_ fis-je en grognant.

Alice et Jasper se firent bousculer involontairement par quelques élèves qui couraient mais Jasper ne réagit plus car il avait appris à maîtriser son instinct de chasseur grâce aux nombreuses tentatives d'Alice de sortir avec Emmett, Rosalie et lui quand il faisait gris et de se promener au milieu des humains.

J'imagine qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient présents pour le calmer en cas de dérapage, l'assommant s'il le fallait.

_**« Pauvre Jasper ! Ça a dû être vraiment dur de te contrôler »**_ pensais-je en bloquant mes pensées à Edward.

Je surpris un nouvel échange muet entre Alice et Edward.

Nous nous séparions.

Alice et Jasper étaient en 3ème année.

Emmett et Rosalie, eux, étaient en dernière année.

Quant à Edward et moi, nous étions en 2ème année.

_« Vous êtes Edward et Isabella Cullen ? »_ demanda notre professeur de chimie.

_« Oui, c'est exact, je suis Bella Cullen » lui répondis-je._

_« D'accord, Bella. Vos places sont ici » dit-il en désignant une table vide au fond de la classe._

Le cours se déroula presque normalement, sauf qu'Edward pouvait entendre les pensées de tous les autres élèves et du prof.

_« Bella, aides-moi, s'il te plaît ! »_ murmura Edward de façon à n'être entendu que de moi.

J'activai mon bouclier sur tout le monde et bloquai leurs pensées, ce qui le soulagea.

**POV Alice**

_« Que dire ? C'est comme si nous n'étions jamais partis. À croire que le temps s'était arrêté et qu'il a repris son cours à la seconde même où nous franchissons les portes du lycée »_ pensais-je en échangeant un regard avec Edward sortant de ma voiture avec Bella et Jasper.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient dans la leur et se garèrent à notre gauche.

Carlisle et Esmée nous avaient réinscrits au lycée, Bella, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie et moi, pensant que tous ceux qui le fréquentaient nous avaient oubliés.

Seule ma nièce était absente, préférant aller au lycée de La Push avec son loup-garou de mari.

Tous, nous avions l'air d'ados normaux.

_« Allez, Bella, fais pas cette tête, c'est rien qu'un lycée ! »_ plaisanta Emmett en voyant qu'elle s'était soudain figée.

_« C'est bon, j'arrive ! »_ fit-elle en grognant.

Jasper et moi nous fîmes bousculer involontairement par quelques élèves qui couraient mais Jasper ne réagit pas car il avait appris à maîtriser son instinct de chasseur grâce à mes nombreuses tentatives de sortir avec Emmett, Rosalie et lui quand il faisait gris et de se promener au milieu des humains.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient surtout présents pour le calmer en cas de dérapage, quitte à l'assommer s'il le fallait.

Bella surprit un nouvel échange muet entre Edward et moi.

Je souriais intérieurement à ces souvenirs.

Nous nous séparions.

Bella et Edward étaient en 2ème année.

Emmett et Rosalie, eux, étaient en dernière année.

Quant à Jasper et moi, nous étions en 3ème année.

_« Jasper, viens. La cafétéria, c'est par là ! »_

Nous avions 1 heure de libre avant d'aller en cours.

Je comptais bien en profiter pour boire 1 café.

En approchant de la salle de rédaction du journal du lycée, j'eus un sursaut dû à une vision : **« La rédactrice en chef, alertée par le bruit de ma chute, me jeta un regard surpris. Je vis à ses yeux qu'elle m'avait reconnue. - Alice ? Alice Cullen ? C'est bien toi ? - Oui, Angela, c'est moi. - Incroyable ! Tu n'as absolument pas changé. Comment est-ce possible ? Elle se tourna vers un homme, son mari apparemment, et l'interpella. - Eric, viens vite, s'il te plaît ! Il arriva au pas de course et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. - Oui, qu'y a-t-il, Angie ? »**

Sous le choc, je tombais bruyamment à terre et perdis le reste de ma vision.

Jasper, me voyant tomber, ne fut pas assez rapide pour empêcher ma vision de se réaliser.

Le bruit que j'avais fait en tombant avait attiré l'attention d'Angela sur nous.

Tout se déroula exactement comme je l'avais vu.

La rédactrice en chef, alertée par le bruit de ma chute, me jeta un regard surpris.

Je vis à ses yeux qu'elle m'avait reconnue.

_« Alice ? Alice Cullen ? C'est bien toi ? »_

_« Oui, Angela, c'est moi. »_ répondis-je malgré moi.

_« Incroyable ! Tu n'as absolument pas changé. Comment est-ce possible ? »_

Elle se tourna vers un homme, son mari apparemment, et l'interpella.

_« Eric, viens vite, s'il te plaît ! »_

Il arriva au pas de course et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

_« Oui, qu'y a-t-il, Angie ? »_

**POV Angela**

J'étais en train de rédiger un article pour le journal du lycée quand soudain un bruit en provenance du couloir attira mon attention.

Curieuse, j'allais voir ce qui se passait.

Je vis une jeune fille à terre et lui jetai un regard surpris.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

Je l'ai tout de suite reconnue.

_« Alice ? Alice Cullen ? C'est bien toi ? »_

_« Oui, Angela, c'est moi. »_ répondit-elle malgré elle.

_« Incroyable ! Tu n'as absolument pas changé._

_Comment est-ce possible ? »_

Je me tournai vers mon mari et l'interpellai.

_« Eric, viens vite, s'il te plaît ! »_

Il arriva au pas de course et s'arrêta à ma hauteur.

_« Oui, qu'y a-t-il, Angie ? »_

_« Regarde qui est là ! »_

Il la dévisagea et la reconnut.

Je l'entrainais à l'écart, le plus loin possible d'Alice, comprenant qu'il commençait à paniquer.

_« Eric, je sais que tu ne me croiras pas mais cette fille, c'est Alice Cullen. »_

_« Mais c'est impossible. Elle ne peut pas être Alice Cullen. Elle aurait à peu près notre âge ! »_

_« Non, c'est bien elle. Elle me l'a aussitôt confirmé. Ce qui veut dire que les autres sont également ici. »_

_« Quoi ? Bella est ici aussi ? »_

_« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit là mais les autres Cullen, si. »_

_« Et si tu te trompes sur Bella et les Cullen ? »_

_« Alors, je t'offrirai un dîner au restaurant pour me faire pardonner. »_

Eric et moi avons eu 1 idée pour rentrer dans les classes sans nous faire remarquer : proposer aux élèves de s'investir pour le prochain numéro du journal du lycée.

_« On commence par quoi ? Les 1ère année ? »_ demanda-t-il.

_« Non, par les dernière année. C'est sûrement là qu'on les trouvera. Sinon, on fait toutes les classes »_

Nous avions déjà visité quelques classes, sans résultat.

La suivante semblait être la bonne, pour en trouver 2 d'1 coup : Emmett et Rosalie.

Ces derniers firent comme si de rien n'était mais ils avaient l'air troublé de nous revoir.

_« Tu vois, j'avais raison. Les Cullen sont de retour à Forks. »_

_« Oui mais il en manque 2 : Edward et Jasper. »_

_« On a déjà croisé Jasper. Il était à côté d'Alice quand on l'a vue tout à l'heure. Je pense qu'on devrait continuer par les 2ème année. »_

La classe suivante était le cours de chimie.

Je levais la main vers la porte qui s'ouvrit d'un seul coup.

Les élèves sortirent en masse.

Ni Eric ni moi ne pûmes distinguer leurs visages.

On aurait dit qu'il y avait eu 1 explosion.

**POV Jasper**

Alice et moi regardions, impuissants, Angela entraîner Eric à l'écart, loin de nous.

_« Tu crois qu'ils m'ont reconnu, Alice ? »_

_« Toi, je ne sais pas mais moi, oui. Carlisle n'aurait jamais dû nous réinscrire ici. C'était trop tôt ! Que va-t-on faire, maintenant ? Angela et Eric vont sûrement voir les autres ! »_

_« Envoies leur 1 SMS pour les prévenir. »_

_« Bonne idée. »_

Le SMS d'Alice disait ceci : _« Ici, Alice. Jasper et moi avons 1 très gros problème. Angela Weber et Eric Yorkie m'ont reconnue. Si tu les vois, fais comme si de rien n'était. Il se peut qu'ils passent dans toutes les classes pour nous trouver tous. »_

Elle l'envoya à Bella, Emmett, Edward et Rosalie et attendit leurs réponses.

La réponse de Bella et Edward fut courte : _« On va trouver 1 solution. À tout à l'heure. »_

Celles d'Emmett et Rosalie n'arrivèrent jamais, ils avaient dû être interrompus au moment de leurs envois.

**POV Rosalie**

Le portable d'Emmett et le mien se mirent à vibrer.

Heureusement, ni le prof ni les autres élèves n'avaient entendu quoi que ce soit.

C'était 1 SMS d'Alice qui disait ceci : _« Ici, Alice. Jasper et moi avons 1 très gros problème. Angela Weber et Eric Yorkie m'ont reconnue. Si tu les vois, fais comme si de rien n'était. Il se peut qu'ils passent dans toutes les classes pour nous trouver tous. »_

Nous fûmes troublés.

_« Angela Weber et Eric Yorkie, c'était pas les amis de Bella quand elle est arrivée à Forks pour la 1ère fois ? »_ murmura Emmett.

_« Si ! »_ murmurais-je à mon tour.

Le temps que nous envoyions nos réponses, c'était trop tard.

Angela et Eric étaient entrés dans la classe pour proposer aux élèves de s'investir pour le prochain numéro du journal du lycée.

Nous essayâmes de faire comme si de rien n'était mais eûmes l'air troublé de les revoir.

J'envoyais 1 SMSà Edward :_ « Edward, pour Emmett et moi, c'est trop tard. Ils nous ont vus, il y a 30 secondes. Fais en sorte qu'ils ne voient ni Bella ni toi. Rosalie. »_

**POV Bella**

Mon portable étant déchargé, ce fut celui d'Edward qui vibra sans bruit.

Il avait reçu 1 SMS d'Alice qui disait ceci :_ « Ici, Alice. Jasper et moi avons 1 très gros problème. Angela Weber et Eric Yorkie m'ont reconnue. Si tu les vois, fais comme si de rien n'était. Il se peut qu'ils passent dans toutes les classes pour nous trouver tous. »_

La réponse d'Edward à Alice fut courte :_ « On va trouver 1 solution. À tout à l'heure. »_

1 autre SMS parvint à Edward, celui de Rosalie :_ « Edward, pour Emmett et moi, c'est trop tard. Ils nous ont vus, il y a 30 secondes. Fais en sorte qu'ils ne voient ni Bella ni toi. Rosalie. »_

_Je grognais silencieusement ma frustration._

_Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?_

_« Edward, j'ai une idée stupide. On est bien en chimie, non ? »_

_« Si, pourquoi ? »_

_« On va créer 1 petit mélange explosif ! Juste ce qu'il faut pour que tout le monde sorte en courant. T'es partant ? »_ dis-je d'1 air sérieux.

_« Allons-y ! »_

Je préparais mon fameux mélange et le mis à chauffer.

Il ne tarderait pas à exploser dans la classe.

Edward et moi nous éloignâmes sans bruit de notre table, prêts à sortir au bon moment.

Les choses s'enchainèrent : l'explosion eut lieu, tous les élèves s'agglutinèrent autour de nous.

Angela leva la main vers la porte qui s'ouvrit d'un seul coup.

Les élèves qui sortaient en masse les empêchèrent, Eric et elle, de distinguer leurs visages et les nôtres.

Nous nous dépêchions de sortir du lycée.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie nous rejoignirent 10 secondes plus tard.

**POV Alice**

J'eus une autre vision, celle de Bella préparant un petit mélange explosif pour empêcher Angela et Eric de voir Edward et elle.

Je souris.

_« Jasper, Bella et Edward vont réussir à ne pas se faire voir. Ils seront dehors dans 2 minutes ! On y va ! »_

Je courus vers ma voiture, Jasper sur mes talons.

En route, Emmett et Rosalie nous croisèrent.

Bella et Edward nous attendaient depuis 10 secondes

**POV Emmett**

_« Emmett, je crois qu'il y a eu 1 explosion en classe de chimie. Je sens une odeur bizarre. »_

_« Je la sens aussi. Bella et Edward ont dû tout faire sauter ! Professeur ? J'ai entendu 1 bruit bizarre. On aurait dit 1 explosion ! »_

Le professeur se tourna vers moi.

_« Oui, Mr Cullen. Je l'ai entendu aussi. Tout le monde dehors, le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui ! »_

Rosalie et moi prîmes nos affaires, sortîmes dans le couloir puis courûmes vers le parking en compagnie d'Alice et Jasper et où nous attendaient Bella et Edward qui montèrent avec Rosalie et moi.

Une fois dehors, tout le monde grimpa en voiture en direction du manoir Cullen.

_« Dis-moi, Bella ? C'était quoi, cette explosion ? »_ demandais-je.

_« Le seul moyen qu'elle ait trouvé pour qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer, elle et moi ! »_ répliqua Edward.

_« D'accord, mais notre problème n'est toujours pas réglé. Ils nous vus, Emmett et moi ! Et Alice aussi ! »_ lança Rosalie.

_« Il faut aller les chercher et les amener chez nous ! »_ dis-je.

_« Ok, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Il faudra effacer nos traces administratives ou les modifier. »_ dit Bella, anxieuse.

_« On y va, Edward ? Les filles, restez là ! On revient dans 5 minutes ! »_ ordonnai-je.

_« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller ! Sinon, ce sera encore pire ! Rentrons à la maison ! »_ supplia Alice.

Nous l'écoutâmes et prîmes la route pour rentrer.

Carlisle et Esmée nous virent arriver, surpris de nous voir rentrer si tôt.

**POV Eric**

La foule d'élèves se dispersa mais Angela ne vit pas Edward Cullen.

Se serait-elle trompée ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle demanda à Mr Brooks s'il avait des nouveaux élèves et leurs noms.

_« Excuses-moi, Randy. »_

_« Oui, Angela ? »_

_« Tu n'aurais pas quelques nouveaux élèves dans ta classe, par hasard ? »_

_« Si, j'en ai 2. Ils s'appellent Edward et Isabella Cullen. C'est la fille qui a provoqué l'explosion ! »_

Ainsi, Bella était là, elle aussi !

_« Merci, Randy. »_

Je vis Randy, furieux, se diriger vers le bureau du principal, fulminant après Bella.

_« Angie, j'ai une idée. Si on appelait Eric, Jessica et Tyler pour les mettre au courant ? »_

_« Non, on ne peut pas. Pas encore. Il faut empêcher Randy de faire 1 bêtise. Empêche-le à tout prix de voir le directeur ! »_

Je courus vers Randy et l'entraînai loin du bureau du principal, réussissant à le convaincre de passer l'éponge sur l'explosion.

Repassant à côté d'Angela, elle entendit une partie de notre conversation.

_« Allez, Randy, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas si grave, personne n'a été blessé. Et puis, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. »_

_« En effet, ça ne vaut pas la peine de faire 1 scandale de tout ça. Moi aussi, j'ai fait exploser quelque chose quand j'étais étudiant en chimie. »_ dit-il en baissant la tête.

Je revins 5 minutes plus tard.

Elle m'interrogea du regard.

_« C'est bon, il ne dira rien. »_ dis-je.


	2. Réunion de famille et interrogations

**Chapitre 2 : Réunion de famille et interrogations**

**POV Carlisle**

_« Esmée, les enfants arrivent ! »_ fis-je, surpris de les voir rentrer si tôt.

_« Quoi ? Déjà ! »_ dit-elle, partageant ma surprise.

Les 2 voitures arrivèrent en même temps et se dirigèrent vers le garage.

Puis Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie en sortirent.

Visiblement, ils avaient tous l'air contrarié.

Alice et Bella sortirent prendre l'air.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ demanda Esmée.

_« CE QUI SE PASSE ? ON EST DANS LA MERDE !!!! VOILÀ CE QUI SE PASSE !!!! »_ cria Rosalie, laissant libre cours à sa colère en claquant la portière du pick-up.

_« Rosalie, calme-toi ! »_ tenta de l'apaiser Jasper.

_« TOI, N'ESSAYES MÊME PAS D'UTILISER TON POUVOIR SUR MOI ! COMMENT ON VA FAIRE MAINTENANT POUR EMPÊCHER ANGELA WEBER ET ERIC YORKIE D'ENQUÊTER SUR NOUS ? »_ ajouta-t-elle, encore plus furieuse.

_« ROSALIE, FERMES-LÀ ! »_ gronda Edward.

_« QUOI ! TU VEUX QU'ILS DÉCOUVRENT NOTRE SECRET ET CE QUE NOUS SOMMES VRAIMENT ? ILS ONT VU ALICE, EMMETT, JASPER ET MOI ! __BELLA __ET TOI__ AVEZ EU DE LA CHANCE QU'ILS NE VOUS VOIENT PAS ! C'EST PIRE QU'IL A 35 ANS QUAND BELLA NOUS A DÉMASQUÉS ! IL FAUT LES TRANSFORMER ! COMME ÇA, ILS NE POURRONT PLUS RIEN DIRE ! »_

Esmée fut choquée par la réaction de Rosalie et Jasper renonça à user de son pouvoir sur elle.

Bien que les paroles de Rosalie déplurent à Esmée, elle nota qu'elle avait dit « transformer » et pas « tuer ».

Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de la police en commettant 1 double meurtre.

**POV ****Rosalie**

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ demanda Esmée.

_« CE QUI SE PASSE ? ON EST DANS LA MERDE !!!! VOILÀ CE QUI SE PASSE !!!! »_ criai-je, laissant libre cours à ma colère en claquant la portière du pick-up.

_« Rosalie, calme-toi ! »_ tenta de m'apaiser Jasper.

_« TOI, N'ESSAYES MÊME PAS D'UTILISER TON POUVOIR SUR MOI ! COMMENT ON VA FAIRE MAINTENANT POUR EMPÊCHER ANGELA WEBER ET ERIC YORKIE D'ENQUÊTER SUR NOUS ? »_ ajoutais-je, encore plus furieuse.

_« ROSALIE, FERMES-LÀ ! »_ gronda Edward.

_« QUOI ! TU VEUX QU'ILS DÉCOUVRENT NOTRE SECRET ET CE QUE NOUS SOMMES VRAIMENT ? ILS ONT VU ALICE, EMMETT, JASPER ET MOI ! __BELLA __ET TOI__ AVEZ EU DE LA CHANCE QU'ILS NE VOUS VOIENT PAS ! C'EST PIRE QU'IL A 35 ANS QUAND BELLA NOUS A DÉMASQUÉS ! IL FAUT LES TRANSFORMER ! COMME ÇA, ILS NE POURRONT PLUS RIEN DIRE ! »_

Esmée fut choquée par ma réaction et Jasper renonça à user de son pouvoir sur moi.

Bien que mes paroles déplurent à Esmée, j'avais dit « transformer » et pas « tuer ».

Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention de la police par 1 double meurtre.

**POV Emmett**

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ demanda Esmée.

_« CE QUI SE PASSE ? ON EST DANS LA MERDE !!!! VOILÀ CE QUI SE PASSE !!!! »_ cria Rosalie, laissant libre cours à sa colère en claquant la portière du pick-up.

_« Rosalie, calme-toi ! »_ tenta de l'apaiser Jasper.

_« TOI, N'ESSAYES MÊME PAS D'UTILISER TON POUVOIR SUR MOI ! COMMENT ON VA FAIRE MAINTENANT POUR EMPÊCHER ANGELA WEBER ET ERIC YORKIE D'ENQUÊTER SUR NOUS ? »_ ajouta-t-elle, encore plus furieuse.

_« ROSALIE, FERMES-LÀ ! »_ gronda Edward.

_« QUOI ! TU VEUX QU'ILS DÉCOUVRENT NOTRE SECRET ET CE QUE NOUS SOMMES VRAIMENT ? ILS ONT VU ALICE, EMMETT, JASPER ET MOI ! __BELLA __ET TOI__ AVEZ EU DE LA CHANCE QU'ILS NE VOUS VOIENT PAS ! C'EST PIRE QU'IL A 35 ANS QUAND BELLA NOUS A DÉMASQUÉS ! IL FAUT LES TRANSFORMER ! COMME ÇA, ILS NE POURRONT PLUS RIEN DIRE ! »_

Je n'avais jamais vu Rosalie aussi en pétard qu'aujourd'hui.

Ça arrivait rarement.

Je restai immobile en attendant qu'elle se calme.

**POV Esmée**

Rosalie se calma enfin et s'excusa d'avoir pété les plombs.

_« Je suis désolée, j'aurais jamais dû dire ça ! »_

_« N'y pense plus, c'est oublié. Tu disais qu'Angela Weber et Eric Yorkie vous avaient vu, Alice, Emmett, Jasper et toi. »_

_« Oui, c'est Alice qui nous a prévenus par SMS mais c'était trop tard pour nous deux. »_

_« Ta proposition de les transformer me déplaît mais c'est la seule chose qui puisse nous sauver. À moins qu'ils nous promettent de ne jamais divulguer ce qu'ils ont vu. »_

Le téléphone sonna aux environs de 9h30.

Carlisle alla décrocher.

_« […] Oui, c'est moi. […] Je suis au courant, ils m'ont tout raconté. […] Ce soir, chez moi, ça vous convient ? […] C'est parfait. À ce soir. […] Au revoir. »_

**POV ****Angela**

Il était près de 9h30 quand Eric et moi retournions dans la salle de rédaction du journal.

Je décidais d'appeler chez Carlisle Cullen pour discuter.

_« Allô, ici Angela Weber. Je suis bien chez Carlisle Cullen ? […] Je voulais vous parler au sujet de vos enfants. […] Quand pourrais-je vous rencontrer ? […] À 19h, c'est possible ? […] Au revoir. »_

**POV ****Bella**

Alice eut une proposition pour remonter le moral de Rosalie et moi : faire du shopping !

Nous tentâmes aussitôt de nous esquiver avec de faux prétextes.

_« Non, merci, Alice. Je dois appeler Renesmée. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. »_

_« Longtemps ? Bella, tu l'as vue, il y a 2 jours à peine. »_

_« J'ai pas envie de venir, je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre. Vas-y seule. »_

_« Allez, les filles ! J'ai besoin de renouveler ma garde-robe. On y va ! »_ insista-t-elle.

Nous cédâmes.

1 fois arrivées en ville, Alice commença par une boutique de lingerie.

_« Bella, regardes-ça ! T'en pense quoi ? »_ demanda-t-elle en me montrant 1 ensemble bleu pastel assez mignon.

_« Non ! Pas question, j'en ai déjà plein. »_

_« Si ! Edward va adorer te voir là-dedans. »_ fit-elle, d'1 ton plein de sous-entendus.

Elle me le mit dans les mains, sans que je puisse protester davantage.

Rosalie détourna la tête pour ne pas rigoler.

_**« Et c'est reparti ! »**_ pensais-je, en voyant Alice payer l'ensemble.

A peine sorties, Alice rentra dans 1 magasin de chaussures.

**POV ****Alice**

J'eus une proposition pour remonter le moral de Bella et Rosalie : faire du shopping !

Elles tentèrent aussitôt de s'esquiver avec de faux prétextes.

_« Non, merci, Alice. Je dois appeler Renesmée. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. »_

_« Longtemps ? Bella, tu l'as vue, il y a 2 jours à peine. »_

_« J'ai pas envie de venir, je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre. Vas-y seule. »_

_« Allez, les filles ! J'ai besoin de renouveler ma garde-robe. On y va ! »_ insistai-je.

Elles cédèrent.

1 fois arrivées en ville, je commençais par une boutique de lingerie.

_« Bella, regardes-ça ! T'en pense quoi ? »_ lui demandais-je en lui montrant 1 ensemble bleu pastel assez mignon.

_« Non ! Pas question, j'en ai déjà plein. »_

_« Si ! Edward va adorer te voir là-dedans. »_ fis-je, d'1 ton plein de sous-entendus.

Je le lui mis dans ses mains, coupant court à ses protestations.

Rosalie détourna la tête pour ne pas rigoler.

Je payais l'ensemble de Bella et sortis de la boutique.

Le magasin suivant vendait des chaussures.

Je me ruais aussitôt à l'intérieur.

**POV ****Jasper**

Le reste de la journée se déroula tellement lentement que c'en était mortel.

Je regrettais l'époque où je pouvais traquer les humains sans me soucier des conséquences.

Emmett et Edward, pour passer le temps, étaient partis dans la forêt pour chasser.

Ils revinrent deux heures plus tard.

Les vêtements d'Emmett étaient troués, ce qui me surprit.

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_ demandai-je à Emmett.

_« Rien de grave ! Il a juste croisé le chemin de quelques chasseurs qui l'ont pris pour un ours et qui lui ont tiré dessus ! »_ répondit Edward, ironique.

_« Je vais me changer ! Pas un mot à Rosalie, les gars ! Sinon ... »_ nous lança-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

_« On dira rien, promis ! »_ dîmes nous d'une seule voix.

Quant à Bella et Rosalie, elles durent, sous l'insistance d'Alice, aller faire du shopping en ville.

Elles revinrent, en milieu d'après-midi, les bras croulants sous leurs achats.

Alice leur ayant apparemment fait dévaliser les boutiques.

Carlisle et Esmée étaient allés travailler et rentrèrent vers 18h.

**POV ****Edward**

Emmett et moi, pour passer le temps, étions partis chasser dans la forêt.

Nous revînmes deux heures plus tard.

_**« C'était cool ! Pas vrai, Edward ? Surtout au moment où les chasseurs nous ont tirés dessus ! »**_ me lança Emmett en pensée.

_**« Ils te tiraient dessus ! Moi, j'étais plus loin. Et certainement pas aussi stupide que toi ! »**_

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Jasper à Emmett dont les vêtements étaient troués.

_« Rien de grave ! Il a juste croisé le chemin de quelques chasseurs qui l'ont pris pour un ours et qui lui ont tiré dessus ! »_ répondis-je, ironique.

_« Je vais me changer ! Pas un mot à Rosalie, les gars ! Sinon ... » __**« ... elle va me tuer ! »**_ nous lança-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

_« On dira rien, promis ! »_ dîmes Jasper et moi d'une seule voix.

Bella et Rosalie, quant à elles, durent, sous l'insistance d'Alice, aller faire du shopping en ville.

Elles revinrent, en milieu d'après-midi, les bras croulants sous leurs achats.

Alice leur ayant apparemment fait dévaliser les boutiques.

Carlisle et Esmée étaient allés travailler et rentrèrent vers 18h.

Une heure après, Angela et Eric arrivèrent.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie les firent entrer.

Carlisle, Esmée, Bella et moi, étions à l'étage, prêts à descendre quand il le faudrait, à savoir le signal d'Alice.

**POV ****Eric**

Angela et moi attendîmes la fin de la journée avec impatience.

Quand il fut enfin 18h30, nous fermâmes la salle de rédaction et quittâmes le lycée pour nous rendre chez les Cullen.

_« Tu sais où ils habitent exactement ? »_

« _Oui, c'est dans une maison à l'extérieur de la ville, au milieu des bois. »_ répondit-elle.

Trente minutes plus tard, nous vîmes Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie qui nous attendaient.

Ils nous firent rentrer et Alice appela le reste de sa famille, qui se trouvait au premier.

**À suivre...**


	3. Révélations en cascade

**Chapitre 3 : Révélations en cascade**

**POV Carlisle**

À 18h00, Esmée et moi etions de retour à la villa.

Emmett nous vanta son aventure de la forêt, ce qui lui valut une réprimande d'Esmée et moi et une claque magistrale (bien méritée !) de Rosalie l'expédiant contre un sapin vieux de 500 ans cédant sous le choc.

_**« Pauvre sapin ! Tu aurais pu encore être là dans 2 siècles. »**_ pensai-je.

_« T'es qu'un pauvre con ! D'abord Angela et Eric qui voient quatre d'entre nous, ce matin ! Et maintenant toi, qui te fais tirer dessus ! Si ça continue, demain, on sera tous morts ! »_ fulmina Alice, le corps tremblant.

Ses derniers mots nous effrayèrent tous, un silence de mort s'abattant brusquement.

_« Les Volturi arrivent ? »_ demandais-je nerveusement.

_« Non, mais ils ne resteront pas les bras croisés très longtemps. Ils vont nous envoyer Jane ! Elle arrivera dans quelques jours. »_ fit-elle.

_« Comment ont-ils fait pour être si vite au courant ? C'est bizarre. »_ remarqua Rosalie.

_« Ils doivent avoir un espion dans le coin. Ne reste plus qu'à savoir qui c'est. »_ déclara Bella.

_« D'accord, mais on s'en chargera demain. Angela et Eric vont arriver dans 45 minutes. Vous quatre, Edward, Bella, Esmée et toi, irez au premier étage à 18h55. Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie resteront avec moi. Je vous appellerai quand ils seront là. Et pas de discussion ! »_ ordonna Alice sèchement nous voyant hésiter.

**POV Esmée**

Les 35 minutes avant l'arrivée d'Angela et Eric s'écoulèrent rapidement.

En les attendant, Alice et Edward firent une partie d'échecs qui se termina comme toutes les autres : lui qui lisait ses pensées et elle, qui voyait à l'avance ce qu'il jouerait.

Alice laissa Bella décider de celui qui aurait les blancs.

Elle choisit sa main gauche, le roi noir y était.

Edward s'assit devant les blancs et la partie commença.

Tous les autres, dont moi, vinrent se masser autour d'eux.

Emmett, comme toujours, paria 100 $ sur Edward.

Jasper, lui, tint le pari, la disant gagnante.

Soupirant, Alice coucha son roi alors qu'Edward venait à peine d'avancer un pion.

_« T'as perdu, file moi tes 100 $ ! »_ lança Emmett à Jasper déçu de sa reddition immédiate.

_« Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Il « __**triche**__ » tout le temps. »_ lança-t-elle, faussement boudeuse, à Jasper.

Edward sourit, nullement vexé.

Soudain, je me raidis comme les autres.

Un bruit lointain de moteur se fit entendre.

Nos invités arrivaient.

Tout le monde se mit en place.

**POV ****Angela**

Alice, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie étaient dehors, nous attendant.

Alice nous fit entrer sans un mot et appela le reste de sa famille.

Je vis d'abord apparaître Bella, elle était exactement telle que je l'avais connue 35 ans plus tôt, enfin presque.

Je notais qu'elle avait les yeux dorés et non plus marron comme avant.

_« Bella ? Comme tu as changé ! Tes yeux ? »_

_« Angela, Eric, ce que je vais vous dire va être difficile à entendre et encore plus à comprendre. Ma famille et moi pourrions tous être tués pour cela, et vous aussi. »_ dit-elle en nous désignant tous.

_« C'est si grave à ce point ? »_ demandai-je.

_« Bien plus. C'est beaucoup plus grave que tu ne l'imagines ! Moi-même, j'ai failli être tuée il y a 35 ans pour avoir découvert ce qu'Eric et toi vous apprêtez à découvrir ! »_ lança-t-elle, triste.

_« Autrement dit, si tu nous le dis, on est morts, c'est ça ? »_ fis-je, paniquée.

_« Nous ne souhaitons pas que la situation en arrive à ce point-là. Mais le fait que vous nous ayez reconnu complique tout. »_ dit Alice, calmement.

_« Il y a deux possibilités pour régler le problème : taire ce que vous savez ou devenir des nôtres. »_ lança Rosalie sèchement.

_**« Devenir des leurs ? Ça veut dire quoi ? »**_ pensais-je.

_« Venez avec moi dehors ! Je vais vous montrer ce que je suis devenue. »_ nous ordonna Bella à Eric et moi.

Elle sortit de la maison et alla dans le jardin.

Un rayon de soleil éclaira sa peau, la faisant scintiller.

C'était incroyable, on aurait dit des diamants.

_« Tu es quoi... ? Un ange ? Une déesse ? »_ fis-je, émerveillée.

_« Non, je suis un vampire. Et eux aussi. »_ me détrompa-t-elle.

**POV ****Edward**

_**« Un vampire ? Elle plaisante ? Les vampires ne sortent pas quand il fait jour. »**_ pensa Angela inquiète.

Je les rejoignis, malgré Rosalie qui tenta de m'empêcher de sortir.

_« Bella dit la vérité. Nous pouvons sortir dans la journée mais nous préférons l'éviter quand il y a du soleil. »_ expliquai-je.

_**« Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. Si nous l'avions voulu, vous seriez déjà en train de devenir des nôtres. »**_ pensa Rosalie, acerbe.

_« Rosalie ! »_ la grondai-je à voix basse.

Jasper usa de son pouvoir pour les rassurer, vu qu'ils commençaient à paniquer et ils se calmèrent instantanément.

_« C'était pour ça que vous ne veniez pas en cours ces jours là ! »_ comprit Eric en se remémorant les nombreuses fois où nous avions séché.

_« Nous n'avions pas le choix. Notre principale règle est de garder le secret en de nombreux domaines. »_ expliqua Emmett.

_« Le prix à payer pour rester anonyme est très lourd : déménager régulièrement, se faire passer pour des gens normaux, jouer la comédie en présence d'humains, mentir sur nos liens et nos identités ... »_ dit Rosalie.

_« Vous n'êtes pas frères et sœurs ? »_ demanda Angela.

_« Pas biologiquement. Nous venons tous de familles différentes. »_ révéla Jasper.

**POV ****Eric**

J'étais effrayé au début mais je me détendis d'un seul coup, Angela aussi.

C'était bizarre et j'eus l'impression que Jasper y était pour quelque chose.

La sensation d'apaisement disparut progressivement, remplacée par la curiosité.

_« C'est vrai. Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup, en fin de compte. Quelles sont vos histoires ? »_ fit Angela, ayant observé Jasper et Rosalie de près.

_« Carlisle est le plus âgé de notre famille. Il est __**« né »**__ en 1663. Ensuite Edward en 1918, puis moi en 1921. Rosalie et Emmett sont __**« nés »**__ respectivement en 1933 et 1935. Quant à Alice et Jasper : elle, en 1920 sans parent et lui, en 1863, venait d'une autre __**« famille »**__. Avant de nous rejoindre en 1950, ils étaient nomades. Et pour finir, Bella, il y a 35 ans. »_ résuma Esmée.

_**« Né ? »**_ repris-je, surpris.

_« C'est le terme employé pour dire qu'on est passé du statut d'humain à celui de vampire. La transformation dure trois jours et c'est si douloureux que celui ou celle qui a été mordu(e) désire qu'on l'achève, son corps parcouru par un violent feu intérieur dû au venin. »_ fit Bella.

Je frissonnais à ses mots et une nouvelle vague de calme m'atteignit.

_« J'ai été mordu par un vieux vampire que je traquais à Londres quand j'avais 23 ans. Ayant compris ma nouvelle condition, je tentais en vain de me détruire. Puis m'y étant habitué, je passais les 230 années suivantes à voyager en Europe. En 1890, je partis définitivement pour l'Amérique. Un jour de 1911, je rencontrai Esmée, âgée de 16 ans, qui avait alors une jambe cassée que je soignai, sans me douter qu'on se reverrait 10 ans plus tard. En 1918, à Chicago, eut lieu l'épidémie de grippe espagnole dont Edward, âgé de 17 ans, et ses parents furent victimes. Sa mère, avant de mourir, me supplia de le sauver à tout prix. Voyant qu'il était mourant, je le mordis, lui donnant une chance de survivre et accédant à la requête de la défunte. Trois jours après, Edward se réveilla, devenant mon premier_ _**« fils »**__. Esmée fut la suivante. Sa vie était brisée : faisant un malheureux mariage de raison, son mari devint violent peu de temps après leur union. Elle s'enfuit, ignorant sa grossesse. Voulant mourir après avoir perdu son unique enfant, un petit garçon nouveau-né, elle se jeta du haut d'une falaise. Amenée présumée morte à l'hôpital, elle fut conduite directement à la morgue. Je compris, à ses battements de cœur, qu'elle vivait mais son heure était proche. Elle était celle que je cherchais pour compagne et la transformai. Edward et elle s'entendirent bien tout de suite, ce qui me rassura. Sept ans plus tard, Edward nous quitta. Il revint pour de bon 2 ou 3 ans après. En 1933, ayant senti, à proximité de la maison où vivaient Edward, Esmée et moi, une jeune femme ensanglantée à terre, je l'y ramenais. C'était Rosalie, âgée de 18 ans, qui avait été agressée et presque tuée par son futur mari et ses amis. Je la « sauvai », espérant qu'elle devienne la compagne d'Edward qui ne la regarda même pas. Une fois sa transformation achevée, elle fit payer cher son acte à son ex-fiancé. »_ raconta Carlisle.

_« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »_ demanda Angela, révoltée par l'histoire tragique de Rosalie.

_« Il est mort, je l'ai tué. Il le méritait, après ce qu'il avait osé me faire. »_ répondit-elle glaciale.

_« J'aurais fait pareil à ta place. »_ dit Angela, sincère.

Elle et moi décidâmes de rester, étant certains de ne courir aucun danger et restâmes écouter les histoires des autres Cullen.

**POV Emmett**

_« Deux ans plus tard, Rosalie, étant partie seule chasser en forêt, revint avec un homme de 20 ans qui était à moitié mort, Emmett. Elle l'avait sauvé d'un ours et porté sur son dos en courant sur plus de 150 kilomètres. Arrivée à la maison avec lui, elle me le confia, craignant de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Elle m'a demandé de faire de lui son compagnon. Je cédais. Ce fut la dernière personne que je transformais. »_ acheva Carlisle.

_« Ce jour là, blessé à mort et croyant que j'allais mourir, je la vis apparaître, telle un ange. Elle s'approcha de moi, me souleva et m'emporta. Elle me donnait l'impression de voler. Elle entra dans une maison isolée et supplia son père de s'occuper de moi, ce qu'il fit. Quelques jours après notre rencontre, je devins son seul et unique compagnon à jamais. »_ dis-je en repensant à ma résurrection.

_« Et quinze ans plus tard, débarquèrent Alice et Jasper comme surgis de nulle part. Alice nous surprit en train de chasser, Emmett, Rosalie et moi. Elle nous salua et fila directement dans ma chambre pour se l'accaparer. Ils croisèrent Carlisle et Esmée qui les intégrèrent notre famille et en devinrent les _**« nouveaux enfants**.** »** ajouta Edward.

_« Vous disiez qu'Alice et Jasper venaient d'autres _**« familles »**_, comment cela ? »_ demanda Angela.

_« Je leur laisse le soin de te répondre. Ils le feront mieux que moi. »_ répliqua Carlisle.

**POV ****Jasper**

_« Mon histoire est différente de celles des autres. J'ai été transformé à l'âge de 20 ans par une femme vampire. À l'époque, j'étais un soldat et j'aidais à l'évacuation d'un village quand j'aperçus trois jeunes femmes, restées a l'écart. Sans méfiance, je les abordai. L'une d'elles s'approcha et me détailla. J'eus peur pendant un moment mais je restai immobile. Me sentant en confiance, elle me mordit. Je me réveillai au terme des trois jours, plus fort qu'avant. Ma __**« mère »**__ et ses __**« sœurs »**__ m'inclurent dans leurs troupes. Devenant rapidement leur meilleure recrue, elles me confièrent l'entraînement des autres __**« nouveau-nés »**__, des vampires âgés d'un an ou moins. Les jeunes vampires sont plus forts que les autres mais faciles à tuer. L'objectif de ma __**« mère »**__ était de prendre le contrôle d'une petite ville du Texas. Elle y parvint au bout de quelques années. Un beau jour, une jeune femme vampire qui n'avait pas loin d'un an avait été condamnée à mort. Son compagnon, un ami, l'enleva et disparut avec elle. Craignant la rancune de ma __**« mère »**__ pour avoir laissé le couple s'enfuir, je m'en allai définitivement et ne la revis jamais. Je vécus avec eux plusieurs années, avant de les quitter. Et en 1948, errant dans une rue de Philadelphie, je rentrais dans un café, sans raison particulière. L'un des clients m'aborda directement et m'appela par mon prénom. C'était Alice... »_ résumai-je, ne voulant pas m'attarder sur les points inutiles.

_« Et moi, je t'attendais depuis longtemps. Tu étais arrivé à moi au moment prévu._ _Nous sommes restés ensemble depuis ce jour. »_ me coupa-t-elle, souriant.

**POV ****Alice**

_« Quant à moi, je suis __**« née » **__seule, mon __**« père »**__ ou ma __**« mère »**__ vampire ayant été tué(e) avant mon réveil. Je ne souviens absolument pas de ma vie d'humaine, contrairement aux autres. La seule chose dont je sois sûre est mon âge : 19 ans. Je sais juste que sans mon pouvoir de prémonition, je serais devenue incontrôlable... »_ me rappelai-je.

_« Tu as un pouvoir de prémonition ? Tu lis l'avenir ? Les autres ont des pouvoirs eux aussi ou tu es la seule ? »_ voulut savoir Eric.

_« Nous sommes seulement cinq, dans notre famille, à être dotés de pouvoirs. Carlisle, Emmett, Esmée et Rosalie n'en ont pas. Edward est télépathe, il lit dans les pensées. Jasper influe sur les émotions des gens, il est doué d'empathie. Bella, elle, protège ses proches d'attaques mentales avec son esprit, c'est un __**« bouclier »**__. Quant à la dernière personne, qui n'est pas ici, elle peut transmettre ses pensées aux gens qu'elle touche et uniquement si elle le désire. Et il y a d'autres vampires, différents de nous, qui ont également des pouvoirs. » _répondis-je.

_« Alors c'était toi, tout à l'heure ? J'avais peur mais je me suis apaisée d'un coup. »_ demanda Angela à Jasper qui confirma d'un hochement de tête.

_« Différents ? En quel sens ? »_ questionna Eric.

_« Contrairement à nous, leurs yeux sont rouges. C'est dû à leur mode d'alimentation. Ils se nourrissent de sang humain. Je le faisais autrefois mais je suis passé au sang animal quand les Cullen m'ont recueilli avec Alice. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à résister à la vue et à l'odeur du sang humain. J'y suis parvenu il y a seulement quelques années. »_ enchaîna Jasper, repensant tristement à ce qui s'était passé le jour des 18 ans de Bella.

**POV ****Bella**

_« Et pour toi, ça s'est passé comment ? »_ me demanda Angela.

_« Je suis devenue vampire 3 jours avant mes 19 ans. Ma transformation a été plus rapide que celles des autres, ayant reçu beaucoup de venin, dont une dose me fut injectée directement en plein cœur pour me permettre de survivre. »_ répondis-je, omettant volontairement quelques détails.

_« Et c'est tout ? »_ poursuivit-elle, déçue que je ne dise qu'une partie de mon histoire.

_**« Oui, c'est tout. Je suis désolée mais je ne veux pas exposer la vie de ma fille. »**_

_« Non, au contraire. Tu ne leur a pas tout dit... »_ lança tout bas Rosalie, me contredisant.

_« Rosalie, si je voulais parler du reste, je l'aurais fait ! Et n'essayes même pas de le faire à ma place ! »_ l'interrompis-je sèchement du même ton.

Elle lâcha prise et se tut.

_« C'est Carlisle qui t'a transformée ? »_ demandèrent Angela et Eric, n'ayant rien entendu.

_« Non, c'est moi. »_ répondit Edward.

**POV ****Rosalie**

Je compris que Bella ne voulait pas révéler à ses anciens amis l'existence de sa fille et respectais son choix.

Angela et Eric, surpris des paroles d'Edward, se tournèrent vers lui.

_« Donc tu es son __**« père »**__, si j'ai bien compris. Carlisle serait son __**« grand-père »**__, Esmée et Rosalie, ses __**« tantes »**__ et Emmett, son__** « oncle »**__. C'est bien ça ? »_ résuma Angela.

_« À peu près, oui. »_ répondit-il.

_« Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais il se fait tard et je suppose que vous devez être fatigués. C'est pourquoi je vous ai préparé un repas et la chambre d'amis. »_ dit Esmée a Angela et Eric.

_« C'est gentil mais nos enfants nous attendent. merci quand même. »_

Esmée, n'insistant pas, les laissa rentrer chez eux.

Avant de partir, ils nous promirent de garder le silence.

_**À suivre...**_


	4. Suspension temporaire de publication

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je suspends temporairement la publication de ma fic (désolée pour mes lecteurs) pour la simple et bonne raison que j'espère que **Justin Chon** (vous avez bien lu !) me laisse un commentaire pour me dire ce qu'il en pense (je l'ai rencontré à la Convention Ultim' Twilight les vendredi 30 et samedi 31 octobre ! - **:-)**).


End file.
